En un día de lluvia, te conocí
by Agualuna
Summary: Caminamos, y vimos cómo un niño rubio tenía abierto un paraguas de color verde, con forma de rana, ¿por qué se me hacía tan familiar? Cierto, era aquel niño que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que sería Hokage algún día / ¿Por qué...? Porque has sido la primera persona en sonreírme. / Two-shot.
1. Hinata

_**Siento estar tan desconectada, y no traer la traducción, pero estoy con las Pruebas de Acceso a la Universidad (PAU, je) y estoy muy estresada y liada, y dudo que pueda subir en algún tiempo... pero no os preocupéis, no pienso dejar ningún fic a medias, ¡LO PROMETO! sólo pido, como siempre, mucha (muchísima) paciencia. Espero que podáis entenderlo, me juego la vida (oc, no, la vida tampoco) pero sí que es importante para mí. Bueno, espero colgar la siguiente parte el domingo, será cortito, es un mini-two-shot c: espero que os guste ;) Por cierto, me gustaría saber si querríais que escribiera de alguna pareja de Naruto, en particular... si alguien tiene alguna petición, ¡no os cortéis y hacedla! :) Aunque no sea cannon (hago NaruSakus, oiga, a 3 euros el NaruSaku! ¡Oye niña, oye! Que se me acaban los KibaIno. ¡SASUHINAS EN OFERTAAAAA, PRUEEEEEBEN NUESTROS PRODUCTOS SASUHINA!)**_

* * *

Paseaba por la aldea con mi hermana pequeña, nos habían dejado salir aquel día porque hacía muy bueno y ella me insistió en que quería un helado.

Caminamos, y vimos cómo un niño rubio tenía abierto un paraguas de color verde, con forma de rana. La gente le miraba y se reía de él, e incluso mi hermana dijo que era raro, yo sólo pensé que era curioso, ¿por qué aquél chico llevaría abierto el paraguas? No pude evitar sonreír, y creo que él vio cómo lo hacía, porque se sonrojó un poco.

Después de eso, me fijé, de nuevo, en el resto de personas, que miraban con desaprobación al chico, había odio en sus ojos; volví a fijar la mirada en el chico, ¿por qué se me hacía tan familiar?

Cierto, era aquel niño que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que sería Hokage algún día, aquel día, fue el primero que escuché hablar sobre el Kyuubi, el responsable de la destrucción de la aldea hace 6 años... Yondaime Hokage salvó a la aldea, pero no pudo evitar las muertes que tanto y tanto daño hicieron mella en Konoha.

Según había escuchado entre los mayores del Consejo, aquel niño era el contenedor del Kyuubi, un Jinchūriki... pensé que debería estar sufriendo mucho, de hecho, así era; pero sé que él era una persona tenaz, valiente, y sobre todo, estaba segura de que era muy buena persona.

.

De repente, algo frío en mi nariz, me interrumpió los pensamientos.

-¿Pero qué...?- Antes de que pudiera formular mi pregunta entera, empezó a llover a mares, como si la naturaleza hubiera puesto todo su empeño en que así lo hiciera; era una lluvia bastante fuerte, esas típicas de verano en la que había una gran tormenta, que olía a tierra húmeda y a hierba fresca.

-¡Nee-san!- gritó Hanabi cubriéndose bajo un árbol.

Las dos nos encontrábamos debajo del árbol, y suspiramos.

-Ahora papá se enterará que salimos antes de entrenar y se va a enfadar con nosotras- dijo Hanabi- ¡Tenemos que volver a casa!

-No, Hanabi, aunque sea verano, te puedes coger una enfermedad muy grave si sales con esta lluvia, tendremos que esperar a que escampe un poco.

.

Aquel árbol no era un buen resguardo, al menos para mí, dejé que Hanabi tuviera el mejor sitio que resguardara de la lluvia. De repente, el agua dejo de caer sobre mí, y me vi envuelta en algo de color verde.

Me giré para encontrarme a aquel chico de ojos azules.

-Toma mi paraguas- ttebayo.

-P-Pero... ¿y tú? Te vas a resfriar...

-Mi casa queda cerca de aquí, nada que una buena carrera no pueda hacer- me sonrió, a mí, y pensé en ese momento que era una sonrisa preciosa. Debería sonreír más veces, y llorar menos, pienso que era lo que merecía.

-¿Por qué...?- traté de formular mi pregunta, pero mis inseguridades no me dejaron terminar... cómo siempre...

-Porque has sido la primera persona en sonreírme- dijo tapándose la boca con una mano, estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

.

Cogí el paraguas con temor, no estaba bien que yo lo tomara y él... en fin, él se quedara bajo la lluvia... antes de rechazar su propuesta, el chico salió corriendo, y no hizo caso a ninguno de mis gritos.

-¡Qué suerte Nee-san!- dijo sonriente Hanabi.

Aquel día, no tuvimos ninguna bronca de nuestro padre, llegamos relativamente secas... y yo le conocí a él.

Le conocí en un día de lluvia... a partir de entonces, mi vida cambió radicalmente.

¿Quién me iba a decir que me enamoraría tan rápidamente de él?

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. Naruto

**_Aquí está la segunda parte del Two-shot. Me ha salido un pelín más larga que la parte de Hinata, pero no importa. Iba a poner una especie de epilogo, pero creo que quedaría muy cargado... así que espero que os haya gustado la parte de Naruto :3 y ¡ya tengo mi primer encargo de fanfic, sobre la amistad de Gaara y Naruto! Y, no es por nada pero, he estado viendo el anime de Phoenix Wright... yo dejo caer que la historia se va a basar en una escena de ese juego jejejejeje en fin, espero que os guste :*_**

* * *

Siempre me ha gustado el olor a hierba fresca y tierra húmeda que dejaba la lluvia, no es que fuera una persona a la que le gustara este tipo de clima, prefiero los días soleados, cálidos, en los que puedo salir a misiones, a entrenarme más libremente, más refrescante; incluso mi humor se fusiona con el clima.

Los días de lluvia, cuando era pequeño, eran los más solitarios... me quedaba en casa mirando por la ventana, no pensaba, únicamente dejaba que la soledad me comiera poco a poco; a mi mente venían las miradas que me dedicaban los adultos... llenas de desprecio, de ira...

De odio.

Pero eso nunca me echó para atrás. Siempre fui una persona que cumplía lo que decía, que tenía las ideas claras y que si quería algo, iba a por ello, con una fuerza de voluntad de hierro.

.

Aquel día, era un día soleado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a llover, por lo que decidí llevarme mi paraguas preferido, el del sapo verde, todo el mundo lo confundía con una rana (ese sapo era primo de Gama-chan) y me lo compré con el dinero que me daba Sandaime Hokage.

Iba corriendo tan contento, que no vi las piedras que tenía en el camino, por lo que tropecé y el paraguas se abrió. Traté de cerrarlo, pero, al parecer, se había quedado encajado el enganche para cerrarlo...

* * *

Caminé por la aldea con el paraguas abierto, que al menos ayudaba a ocultar mi cara de tristeza debido a las burlas de los aldeanos, nunca dudaban a la hora de dedicarme algún comentario cruel, y yo, un pequeño niño solo en el mundo, odiado por todo el mundo, hacía ver que no me afectaba, que era fuerte, pero... no era verdad.

-¡Hanabi! No corras tanto...- de repente escuché una voz que me resultaba conocida.

Venían frente a mí, las dos herederas del clan más importante de Konoha, dos Hyūga, ellos eran los más crueles conmigo debido a que era un clan estricto, cerrado y my tradicional.

.

Me fijé en la niña pequeña, con el pelo de color castaño e indiferencia en sus ojos de color perla, luego en la mayor, creo que su nombre era Hinata, parecía una muñeca de porcelana con esa piel tan blanca, y ella, no me miraba como su hermana. En su cara se reflejaba sorpresa y duda, para terminar dedicándome una sonrisa tímida... era la primera vez que alguien del clan Hyūga me dedicaba una sonrisa... ¡vaya niña más rara!

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos, que no había notado que había empezado a caer un enorme diluvio.

-Ahora papá se enterará que salimos antes de entrenar y se va a enfadar con nosotras- dijo Hanabi- ¡Tenemos que volver a casa!

-No, Hanabi, aunque sea verano, puedes coger una enfermedad muy grave si sales con esta lluvia, tendremos que esperar a que escampe un poco.

Escuché la conversación entre las dos hermanas... realmente no quería que tuvieran problemas, y si yo podía ayudar...

No lo dudé, me decidí y me dirigí a las hermanas, extendí el paraguas encima de la mayor, quien estaba mojándose como una sopa, y le dije lo siguiente:

-Toma mi paraguas- ttebayo.

Su cara era de total sorpresa, pero luego pasó a serlo la mía, cuando me dijo lo siguiente.

-P-Pero... ¿y tú? Te vas a resfriar...

-Mi casa queda cerca de aquí, nada que una buena carrera no pueda hacer- mentí descabelladamente, mi casa estaba muy lejos de dónde me encontraba, pero yo no iba a tener problemas si llegaba mojado hasta los huesos a casa... total, no habría nadie para echarme la bronca.

-¿Por qué...?

Me imaginaba qué iba a preguntar, y yo soy experto en hablar antes de pensar.

-Porque has sido la primera persona en sonreírme- me tapé la boca, arrepintiéndome de haber dicho esa estupidez y me sonrojé como un tomate.

Ella cogió el paraguas temerosa, sabía que podría echarse atrás, si era capaz de sonreírme, era capaz de rechazar mi oferta, por lo que corrí, ignorando sus gritos.

* * *

Llegué a casa con el corazón desbocado, y empapado de pies a cabeza.

Aquella semana estuve enfermo y con fiebre, pero no me importaba, mejoré con aquella sonrisa que me dedicó esa chica.

¿Quién iba a decirme que era tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de las cosas? La verdad siempre ha bailado delante de mis ojos, pero me distraje con otras cosas y no supe valorar lo que importaba.

Pero eso ya, qué más da, tengo a mi lado a aquella persona que me dedica esa sonrisa todos los días.

Ella es mi vida.

Y todo gracias a aquel día lluvioso, donde la conocí.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
